


Buff Babies

by rainaftersnowplease



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainaftersnowplease/pseuds/rainaftersnowplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some peaceful hiking for our favorite tomb raiding ladies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buff Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Tomb Raider (2013)  
> Verse: Canon  
> Rating: SFW  
> Words: 678

She’s trying her best, really, and you’re more than happy to go a bit slower than you would with Roth. With him it’s all business: the environment is a source of danger and knowledge, so pay attention to what might kill or teach you. That suits you fine, too, mostly, but it _is_ nice to get to appreciate the views these long hikes afford for their beauty. And you’d be lying if you said that included only the scenery.

But you can also tell that _she_ can tell that the two of you are moving at what by your standards is a snail’s pace, despite her wheezing efforts to move more quickly.

You come to a small overlook. Below the sheer cliff at the edge of the trail stretches the meandering path that took the two of you up the mountain. Waterfalls spill into twisting rivers among the winding path – you’re still soaked from a particularly wet stretch of trail. The air is thin this high up. You can feel it peeling from your lungs more quickly than normal. It’s hot too, though. Your wet tank top sticks warmly to your stomach and back, and the strays poking from your ponytail are plastered to the back of your neck.

“Let’s take a rest,” you say when Sam huffs her way up to your side. “It’s beautiful up here.”

“We don’t have to stop,” she tries to insist, but you’ve already unshouldered your pack and flopped down against the rock wall on the other side of the trail. She’s still breathing heavily, a high wheeze at the apex of every breath. Her face is streaked with sweat and you could swear her legs are shaking just a bit.

“We’re not on a schedule, Sam.”

She doesn’t seem convinced, but she’s also doubled over and digging in one of her pockets for something. Her inhaler, as it turns out. She takes two puffs, eyes closed as the albuterol opens up her lungs so she can breathe deep the warm, thin air. You smile and pat the patch of grass next to you.

“Come sit with me.”

“I’m good to go, Lara,” she tries again. “I don’t want to slow us down. I’m fine, really.”

“I know you are,” you tell her. “And if you insist on proving it, just how capable you are of continuing will absolutely _ruin_ my plan to kiss you on this overlook. Now come and sit, please.”

She tries to remain cool. A grin tugs at her lips, and she bounces her left fist against her leg a couple of times. You lift both your eyebrows and put on what you hope is a good pout.

It has the desired effect.

Sam slings her own pack down against yours, but instead of sitting next to you, she falls onto her knees over your lap. You like this better, you decide as she presses herself to you and takes your face in her hands. The first kiss is gentle, and at the swipe of your tongue over her lips she squirms impossibly closer to you, opening her mouth with a broken sigh. You taste the chalk of her albuterol still on her teeth, a hint of the sticky sweetness of Gatorade on her tongue. You slide your hands up her thighs, and by the time you settle them on the wet skin under her shirt she’s grinding herself against your stomach.

_Hard._

She’s also the one to break your kiss, though, sitting back in the seat of your crossed legs.

“If you’re trying to make me feel better about being slow,” she says, hands sliding down to your shoulders and squeezing, “it’s working.”

You laugh and lean forward, wrapping your arms around her back. You kiss her quickly, pressing your forehead into hers afterward. Her fingers scrub at the nape of your neck.

“I don’t know where you got this idea that I’m so impatient to get anywhere today,” you whisper, “I’d be a fool not to take my time when I’ve got you all to myself."


End file.
